Rooftop Nights
by DareRelaqz
Summary: Because he always makes her question why she ever got together with him - or in which Percy finds himself dangling off the roof of the Athena cabin. Quick oneshot for the weekend! T for language and cuteness.


**ROOFTOP NIGHTS**

Whatever Annabeth had done that day, she wasn't expecting to wake up in the middle of the night again. Today has already been brutal to her - it was already bad enough when a certain god landed in the middle of the camp and bothered her with the smallest nuances that she really didn't have the patience to deal with.

"I mean, my cheek doesn't look like that" She remembers Apollo complaining to her, pointing at the left cheek of the statue she had shown to him mere weeks earlier. What frustrated her even more was that he showed up to camp randomly on his chariot, claiming there was urgent business on Mount Olympus and that he needed her immediately.

"I should give a call to the other campers, they-"

"Campers? Pfft, we don't need them." The god urged her, opening the back of his chariot so she could board. In hindsight, she wanted to smack herself for not asking why he was even there in the first place, and why alone. "You got this on your own, no worries!" he tried convincing her but grabbed her hand regardless, pulling her in to the back of the flying wooden vehicle.

"Lord Apollo, I know you're-"

"And we're off!"

That's why she spent the rest of her 'important business' on the mountain of the gods, trying to convince the god of the sun that there wasn't any difference between his stone likeness to his real face. He ran his fingers around an area of his cheek, making a circle around the bone, and stepped back toward Annabeth.

"That doesn't look quite like it" he said and examined the statue again, the demigod next to him making a mental note of how ridiculously childish he sounded with each moment that passed.

"I assure you, Lord Apollo, there is no difference." She tried sounding professional and confident despite the anger that was boiling in her chest. "No one will notice"

"Of course they will" he whined and pointed to his actual cheekbone, making a circle around the area he previously did on the statue, "See it?"

She didn't have any responses left. She just tried to keep herself calm so he wouldn't get mad and toss her off his chariot or smite her in her place.

"I don't see anything different"

"Of course you do" he corrected her with a smile, his voice cheerful, "I've been working out"

Resisting the urge to punch a god right in the face, Annabeth swallowed her pride and gave in. She was supposed to have a quiet day at camp, no major annoyances or tasks for her to be done. She regretfully knew what she had to do for this to end.

"I see. I'll fix the head of your statue." She agreed reluctantly, already exhausted from the thought of having to make such a minor difference. She made a small note in her notebook.

"Yes! I knew you'd do it!" The god smiled happily, at least offering to take her back to camp on his chariot.

"Well, I'm off to tell Artemis. See ya!" he grinned just as fast as he disappeared, his chariot flying through the air at blazing speeds.

If only her day was over then, she hoped. She walked as fast as she could back to her cabin, dying for a rest.

"Annabeth!" she heard Malcolm yell to her from the distance, running up to meet her right as she was about to enter the door. Doing her best to compose her thoughts, not letting her anger go out on the wrong people, she tried to seem not as exhausted as she looked when her fellow cabin mate approached.

"Thank the gods, I've been looking for you all day." He forced through his panting breaths, "The satyrs the camp sent out a few months ago? They came back, with so many campers" he tried to resist heaving between sentences. "I'm guessing you know what means."

The rest of her evening was spent showing the new teenage additions around the camp. It was bad enough she was already mindlessly walking through her day like a zombie before this happened, but she now had to serve as an example and a first impression for the younger campers, still getting their feet wet in the whole idea of being half gods. Some of them were lucky enough to get claimed along the way, raising even more questions which she had to answer.

"And these are the cabins of the gods" she explain as the approached the omega of cabins, the kids behind her trying to keep a normal formation of walking.

"Why are those so far?" Daniel, who was already claimed by Hephaestus, interrupted the usual speech Annabeth used to give all the new campers she toured around with.

"Those are two cabins for Zeus, the king of the gods, and for his wife Hera. The two cabins next to theirs are for Poseidon and Hades, Zeus' brothers." She pointed toward the four cabins.

"Which cabin is yours?" another one of the kids asked impulsively.

"My mother is Athena, so I'm from cabin 6" she said proudly and pointed to her cabin. Just looking at it reminded her how tired she was before this whole mess started and how much she wanted to rest, if only for an hour.

So you can imagine how happy she was when they were finally divided into their bunks after the big bonfire. She sent each member of her group to the appropriate head counselor and left to finally get some sleep. And she did, until-

"Perseus Jackson, what in the gods' names are you doing?!" A particularly disgruntled daughter of Athena found herself yelling at her demigod boyfriend in the early hours of the morning. His ever goofy nature made her wonder why she was ever with him in the first place. Because no matter how many stupid things he did during their time together, she never imagined she would see him hanging off the edge of the roof of her cabin.

"I'm-" he tried squeezing out, grunting while trying to keep himself hanging to avoid crashing on the much lower than anticipated ground, "Almost-" he attempted to reach his hand out, the sound of the leaves crackling under his hands as he scanned blindly for whatever it was he was looking for on the roof. That meant he was hanging off the edge of the Athena cabin, only holding on with one hand and no support underneath him.

"GOD DAMNIT" he yelled in frustration as one of his fingers nearly slipped. He managed to bring his missing hand back and maintain a stable grip again. His other hand was cut badly, Annabeth could see from below him. He was literally stuck on top of her roof. You're not going to catch him, she told herself. Let him learn from his mistakes.

And that's exactly how Percy ended up in the camp infirmary at 5:22 in the morning with an arm that got horribly crushed by his body weight during the fall. His disgruntled girlfriend, sitting next to him with the blankest expression on her face, was very much unsatisfied. She went back to her cabin to get a book while the Apollo kids attended to the son of Poseidon, wrapping his arm in a thick cast.

"Anna-"

"I don't know how you're thinking sometimes" she closed her book abruptly, putting it down on the small table next to the patient's bed. She leaned toward her boyfriend, giving him a death glare that he swore could've burned through his skull like heat vision if she tried hard enough. He was very much stuck now, and very scared.

"What made you think any of this was ever a good fucking idea?" She challenged him in fury. Percy's answer wasn't very clear, and he was sure that if she did hear the truth, she wouldn't accept it as such. She noticed the visible lump he was trying to swallow in his throat, shifting with one broken arm suspended very uncomfortably in the air.

"Well…erm" he sat up higher averting his gaze from his infuriated partner's gaze, "The campers, the ones you went around with?"

"Percy, don't you dare bullshit me" she hissed at him. If he hadn't known her all these years his underwear would already be soaked, "What does any of that have to do with this?"

"I'm getting to it! Jeez" he defended himself, raising his only available arm in surrender. He rubbed one his eyes in tiredly, trying to buy some more time before his impending doom.

"There was a group that went around with Will, and he was supposed to show them sword fighting." He explained, keeping his voice in a calm tone in an effort to bring his girlfriend out of her rage, "He got called for something, and I was nearby, so he asked if I could show them."

"This isn't making any sense yet, Seaweed Brain." She warned him.

"It wil-I mean, I know it doesn-Whatever, maybe it will, okay?" the son of the ocean god said exasperatedly, more terrified and desperate than ever. He wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Just keep going" Annabeth commanded.

"So" he tried stabilizing his voice once again, clearing his throat, "Turns out one of them is a Hermes kid. And…he met the Stolls earlier. And they thought it would be funny if he took his sword and tossed it on top of one of the cabins."

Annabeth studied his expression as he avoided hers, trying his best to explain how they ended up in this situation. She rolled her eyes, accepting the fact that too much already happened today and that this was a normal thing, at least for once.

"And…yours wasn't the only cabin I had to fish a sword off of."

She was about to respond, ranting to him how his recent prank war with the Stolls wasn't leading to anything productive, especially when it sometimes involved her, when Michael, one of the new Apollo kids, walked into their room.

"Well, Percy, you can consider yourself lucky. That fall you took was pretty nasty. All of the bones in your arm should be in pieces, assuming how your entire body fell on top of it, but this isn't the worst break I've ever seen." He explained, showing them the pictures of the X-ray scans he had done on the nearly destroyed arm of Percy.

"So what do we do next?" Annabeth inquired, hoping there wouldn't be an answer this time so she can at least have a justification when she wanted to smack her boyfriend.

"Usually we don't administrate ambrosia and nectar right away. Some broken bones are so bad that we rather wait it out and administrate the treatment after the arm healed a little naturally. Giving such a strong medication so soon can make you even more vulnerable to break it again."

The stare Annabeth was giving her boyfriend wanted to make him fall through the bed just so he wouldn't have to feel the side of his face burning. But again, before she could let him have an earful about it, Michael pulled a small bag out of his pocket.

"But you did do Will a favor today." He said with a smile as he took a small piece of ambrosia out of the brown paper bag, "When he heard you fell I called him here and he took a look at the scans. He says it should heal you, no problems. Just try not to break it again."

That was the only piece of good news the blonde half-blood got all day. Percy grabbed the ambrosia out of Michael's hand and threw it into his mouth, chewing on it slowly until he managed to swallow it, Michael meanwhile removing the cast from his arm. As soon as the large bandage was removed he felt his arm whole again, good as new.

"Awesome" he smiled as he bent his arm, flexing it. "Thanks, Michael"

"Always a pleasure" he said as the son of Poseidon jumped out of his bed and raced outside, full of energy. Annabeth stood up slowly behind him, walking groggily over to the entrance, fighting to urge to fall and sleep on the floor.

"I think I understand what the rumors are about" he said to her, "He's…something"

The daughter of Athena shook her head miserably and laughed, "You have no idea".

She caught up with her boyfriend walking back to his cabin, making sure he didn't get his arm broken again.

"See, Wise Girl? I do good stuff sometimes" he smiled at her, making her heart melt but she really wanted to be angry at him for once. This was the reason she was with him, despite his ever goofy manners. He was already standing at the entrance to his, nowadays mostly theirs, cabin, searching his pocket for the key. He fumbled with the lock, finally getting it to open. He turned around to face his Wise Girl, who instead shoved him into the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"You still owe me," she whispered in his ear, biting on his earlobe, her hands scratching his bare torso underneath his shirt, sending rapid shockwaves up and down his spine, "I'm not up this early unless it's important."

He was speechless. The rush of energy from the ambrosia combined with the warm breath near his ear, her nails tracing across his torso, were sending him into overdrive. He could only make incoherent noises, very much like the first time they did this years ago.

"You know what I want, don't you?" she asked in another whisper as her fingers played with the top of his underwear, pushing them down and back up teasingly. He nodded as she pressed her body against his, taking his shirt off in an instance. He was unsure where this was coming from but he couldn't care less.

"Good. Get in bed"

She was lucky he was good at doing at least this one thing well, all the time.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayo! Quick oneshot thing I had whipped up out of nowhere. I had this saved for a while but couldn't post it because I didn't have a title. Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
